Gaiperon-Class Multideck Astro Assault Carrier
Gaiperon-class Multideck Astro Assault Carriers are space-borne aircraft carriers that can launch aircraft from their flight decks. Armaments and Technical Specifications The Gaiperon-class carriers are 410 meters in length with four superimposed flight decksibid. The top three decks are for aircraft taking off while the bottom deck is normally emptied and prepared for aircraft landing. The bridges, located on the starboard side, have two radar sensors, with a much bigger installation on their starboard side ("Under a Rainbow Sun"). Each carrier usually has plenty of planes on hand. These can either be torpedo bombers, dive bombers, or fighters, depending on the situation. Each carrier is designed to carry 21 DWG.109 Debake fighter, 21 DMB.87 Snuka dive bombers, or 36 FWG.97 Doshira torpedo bombers depending on their role in the combat. Most ships of their class have an angled top flight deck, with the earlier design such as Shuderg being an exception. Unlike the decks of Shuderg and Lanbea with flat front edges, those of Bulgrey ''are serrated ("They're Coming!", "Under a Rainbow Sun"). As carriers, these ships are vulnerable and have few defensive weapons. They cannot defend themselves very effectively from enemy fire and are not particularly durable, especially in the open spaces separating flight decks. They can also be harmed more seriously by natural phenomena that other vessels can better tolerate, such as the ion turbulence that further devastated the already wounded ''Lanbea during the Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster ("Under a Rainbow Sun"). Another weakness in the ship design is that the aircraft they launch are completely exposed during refueling operations on deck. This means that they can be wiped out easily and in turn, cause damage to their own ships ("Under a Rainbow Sun"). History The Gaiperon class was in service well before 2199. They served as the backbone of the Garmillas Astro Navy's carrier force and were deployed across the entire Great Garmillas Empire. A vast majority of them were assembled at Balun when Herm Zoellick ordered the bulk of the empire's navy there for an inspection. The Yamato arrived there not long after the fleet was fully assembled there and sparked the Raid on Balun. None of the Gaiperons played a part in the battle and many were likely destroyed when the gas giant's energy core went into overload and destroyed approximately seventy percent of the ten thousand vessels in the armada ("Over the Black Light"). After the raid, the empire's own naval power was severely diminished, and as a result, had to rely on the Imperial Guard's ships and some of the older ships were recalled to the front lines, including the Shuderg, Lanbea, and Bulgrey, which were used by Lieutenant General Erich Domel during the Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster ("They're Coming!", "Under a Rainbow Sun"). Notable Gaiperon-class Ships *''Shuderg'' *''Lanbea'' *''Bulgrey'' Aircraft Types *DWG.109 Debake fighter *DMB.87 Snuka dive bomber *FWG.97 Doshira torpedo bomber Notable Crew Members *Rutan Bester - Lanbea captain''Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Garmillas Mecha Book'' p. 176 *Borane Ritter - Shuderg captainibid *Mord Vok - Bulgrey ''captainibid *Fommt Berger *Lyle Getto *Charis Kreuz Reference Japanese language information ガイペロン級多層式航宙母艦 ''Gaiperon-kyū tasō-shiki kōchū bokan Category:Spaceships Category:Garmillas Imperial Astro Fleet Category:Garmillas Ship Class Category:Carrier